


panahon para kumain

by setosdarkness



Category: Original Work
Genre: #rp612fic, Gen, Happy Independence Day!, Metafiction, Satire
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:34:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24674689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/setosdarkness/pseuds/setosdarkness
Summary: nagugutom na si juan.bakit ang pahirapan naman kumain dito?hindi naman ito libre, nagbabayad naman sya?"wag ka mareklamo," sabi ng doorman. "puro ka reklamo, gusto mo ikaw nalang magpalakad ng restaurant?"
Comments: 3
Kudos: 8





	panahon para kumain

isang araw, pumila si juan sa isang restaurant.  
"walang drama, pagkain lang" ang slogan.

tinignan nya online ang mga reviews.  
"bestest restawrant in the solar system," sabi ng isa012120802.  
"the bestest restowran in the galaxy," sabi ng isa31042103.

"tara kain! sobrang fresh from mayon volcano," sabi ng isa30C4A.  
location tagged: mountain province, pero bundok din naman, so pwede na rin.

may ibang mga bad reviews, kasi walang perfect.  
actually, merong perfect. perfect yung restaurant.  
yung bad reviews, spies lang galing sa kabilang restaurant, Lenggua One.

"yung mga locals lang ang nagbibigay ng bad reviews," sabi ng isa2910232.  
pero yung iba gaya ng Crown Prince of Sweedenn, puro rave reviews.

isang araw, pumila si juan sa isang restaurant.  
mahaba ang pila sa restaurant, medyo siksikan sa labas.  
tumingin si juan sa may harap, may VIP lane, na walang laman.  
"para yan sa may nagawa na para sa restaurant," sabi ng doorman.

tumingin si juan sa pila at nagbilang.  
54 na tao sa pila nya. nakatungtong sila sa platform, medyo high yung way.  
tumingin sya sa dulo, medyo makati yung kamay nya.  
"wag ka mareklamo," sabi ng doorman. "after 6 months, 5 minutes nalang yan, ubos yang 54 na pila na yan."

after 6 months, bumalik si juan sa isang restaurant.  
sobrang haba ng pila, di na nya mabilang.  
"akala ko ba after 6 months, 5 minutes nalang yan?" tanong ni juan.  
"wag ka mareklamo," sabi ng doorman. medyo nangitim sya, siguro dahil nag jetski nung bakasyon. "kasalanan yan ng kabilang restaurant, Lenggua One."

itatanong sana ni juan kung paano nangyari yun.  
kaso na-distract sya dahil ang mahal na ng presyo sa menu.  
"bakit ang mahal na ng pagkain nyo?" tanong ni juan.  
"wag ka mareklamo," sabi ng doorman. "the best kaldero, pang first-world restaurant kasi gamit namin dito."

nagugutom na si juan.   
bakit ang pahirapan naman kumain dito?  
hindi naman ito libre, nagbabayad naman sya?  
"wag ka mareklamo," sabi ng doorman. "puro ka reklamo, gusto mo ikaw nalang magpalakad ng restaurant?"

nakita ni juan sa loob ng restaurant, may mga tao pero kunti lang.  
medyo sosyal, in fairness.  
may mocha coffee, may coconuts. may roses din.  
madami din packed lunch, sa sobrang dami nilagay na sa bilao.

medyo na-excite ka. ang tagal nila sa loob, busy sa mahjong at tong-its.  
kelan ka kaya makakain?  
gutom na gutom ka na.

"bayad ka ng 13% premium extra charge," sabi ng doorman. "para makagawa tayo ng mas magandang restaurant, bibilis ang pasok mo nyan sa loob. singbilis ng train, pramis."  
magtatanong si juan sana ng breakdown, kaso kinuha na ng doorman sapilitan yung wallet nya.  
"wag ka mareklamo," sabi ng doorman. "sasampalin kitang veerus ka kapag di ka tumigil sa kakareklamo."

may isang ale malapit sayo nagbigay ng lugaw.  
kumain ka ng kunti, grateful na may kunting pantawid gutom.

"puro lugaw lang," sabi ng isa12591232.  
"may intsik sa condo namin nung isang araw, kakalungkot, pero sabi nya, kain tayo sa bestest restowran in the galaxy," sabi ng isa24120232.  
"ang galing talaga ng doorman natin," sabi ng isa581302320.

after 4 years, nakapila pa rin si juan.  
narinig nya, may superpowers na daw yung doorman.  
275 billion na funds nila. more more pa nga eh.  
dami nagdonate, dami nagpautang.

pero ang pila sa labas mas lalong humaba.  
pero ang butas sa tiyan ni juan lalong lumaki.

"wag ka mareklamo," sabi ng lahat. "ang tunay na pumipila sa restaurant na to, matiisin. kahit pa mali, titiisin. kahit pa dapat magimprove ang quality ng pagkain, hindi pwedeng umalma, dapat tiisin ang tutong."

ang taba na nung mga nasa loob.  
busy pa rin mag mahjong and mag tong-its.  
yung taya nila hindi ginto. kulay kayumanggi yung bricks.  
hindi nya mabasa kasi ang layo, pero parang "buhay ng tao" yung nakasulat sa mga taya nila.

"ano ng nangyari sa binayaran ko? wala pa rin ang pagkain ko! nakapila pa rin ako!"  
isang araw, nakapila si juan sa isang restaurant.  
"walang drama, pagkain lang" ang slogan.

ang di nya alam, "walang drama" = hindi pwede umiyak at sumigaw ang mga may problema.  
ang di nya alam, "pagkain lang" = pagkain lang para sa mga kaibigan ng doorman.  
ang di nya alam, nakalimutan na ng doorman at ng restaurant staff na ang sahod at trabaho nila ay mula sa mga nakapila na nagbabayad.

"wag ka mareklamo," sabi ng doorman, sabay tutok ng baril. "may nagawa ka ba para sa restaurant ko? ang nagrereklamo lang ay mga terorista. terorista ka ba?'

hindi na nakasagot si juan.

**Author's Note:**

> ps, this work is purely fictional, any resemblance to real-life personalities and figures are purely... coincidental. yeah. :P


End file.
